pbesantivirusisterriblefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PBEgaming/Theorist Diss Track
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpgOyWllqmc DISCLAIMER - This is all in the name of fun. I do not mean any of this, many of the people featured in here are actually much smarter than me. So, with that, let me start. Beat is from "Forgot About Dre - Dr. Dre ft. Eminem" prelude Yo (lol generic intro) It's PBE, the one and only realest theorist. Today, there's some people trying to pass as me... but they can't. They ain't got the mind to. 1 You know me, name's PBE, king of the debunk, debate, theory Though I may lose to Nam, quite soon you'll see, none of you got stuff on me. I'm quite the task to see and be Ay, beseech thee, that's me; Decree that ye won't think of me, when-ya Think of your next weak theory. I'm talkin' to you, sir Me-re-bree Logical, Sp3c-tr3, Bossi, E-Z-O-R-D-E, I take your stuff and give it back to me. Mer-bee. First off, what do you think? You got any room on me? Think you got more juice than me? Think you got more proof than me? Oh, please. You couldn't even try to keep, a profile pic for one week. "Normal, sleepy, or sexy? Never mind, you know, I think I'll use caterpillar me." Say "gAH" as you hear what some think. Ezorde be like "Q-u-e?" Oh right, it's time for me to diss the number one doge that's on my list. I-know-you-been-playing some dog tricks. Time-for-you-to-cease and desist. get this; be back after the chorus. But this will not be missed. I'm bout to get you pissed. Listen to this! chorus Nowadays, when I try to debate, every thing seems to go the right way. That's my way, ask why, eh? My theories flow like I'm Dre. x2 2 Listen; I know that you are my waifu. But please; stay out of my life; you, just kidding, just don't try to challenge me or my debunks will be rife-u. As much as I like that rhyme scheme. Time to go on to the next theme. Bossi. ham ham ninety- nine, she's... a big enemy. I know that we're on the same team I know that your theories are tractor beams, but it seems, that you think Shadow Freddy... equals BV? The right answer's not as clearly, (however, still truly) BV's Shadow Bonnie, so Take back your old theory. He's broken, Shadow Bonnie's too. Plus he fades away in the office when you. Put down your mask like GF And - damn - that music was right on cue. As Long as I got seconds left. I'll say that while you are deft... It sometimes seems like you're deaf. Do my theories get through? Sp3c, it's time for your turn. Nay - it's time for your burn. No - it's time for you to learn; when you Mess with me, I'll go stern. I-know-that-you-want to steal Ezorde, but "She won't letcha back in no more, no mooore!" So, please; let me take the floor. Let me roast you, bunneh, Haxxxor. chorus Nowadays, when I try to debate, every thing seems to go the right way. That's my way, ask why, eh? My theories flow like I'm Dre. x2 Well... that's it. :3 PBE AgAIN NONE OF THIS IS SERIOUS Category:Blog posts